Let the Bodies Hit the Floor
by SSJ2Gohan87
Summary: This is a songfic which is mainly about what Gohan is feeling during his SSJ2 transformation and also his battle with Cell. The song i used is Drowing Pool- Bodies. This song is completely in sync with the point of the fic. R and R PLEASE


Let the Bodies Hit the Floor  
  
[Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor   
Let the bodies hit the FLOOR!]  
  
Gohan stared in horror as his friends and fighting partners dropped to the   
ground one by one. The sight was maddening for Gohan but he felt   
powerless to stop Cell and his evil children destroy his friends. But second   
by second Gohan was losing self-control and he was being pulled into his   
own dark world of insanity.  
  
[Reason what for,  
Can't take much more]  
  
Gohan felt his mind spinning and he felt his body spasm again and again.   
He didn't know what was happening at the time and he was very scared   
about what was happening to him.  
  
[1...nothing wrong with me,  
2...nothing wrong with me,  
3...nothing wrong with me,  
4...nothing wrong with me]  
  
Then as if on Cue, what was left of Android 16, which was only his head,   
was tossed in front of Gohan. "Gohan...it is not wrong to fight to protect,   
please unleash your power and protect the nature that I have loved...please.   
Then Cell saw the Android's head trying to encourage Gohan to fight so Cell   
went over to the Android. "Thank you 16 for trying to help but I don't need   
it", and with that Cell crushed the Android to nothing but microchips.  
  
[1...something's got to give,  
2...something's got to give,  
3...something's got to give,  
NOWWWWW!!]  
  
The death of Android 16 was the final scene that took away the last strand   
of sanity in Gohan's mind. Gohan then screamed with pure rage and hate.  
Cell took a step back from Gohan and just stared at him in horror as the 11   
year old's power level reached a point that had no equal in the universe.   
Everyone stared at Gohan with shock as the young boy made the incredible   
transformation to Super Saiyan Level 2. Cell quickly recovered from his   
shocked state thinking that it was just a trick to try and scare him. "Cell   
Juniors, attack this fool and give him no mercy!" The Cell Jr.'s all turned   
their attention to Gohan and they all lunged at him at full speed.   
  
[Let the bodies hit the floor,  
Let the bodies hit the floor,  
Let the bodies hit the floor,   
Let the bodies hit the floor]  
  
Just as the Cell Jr.'s were about to attack Gohan he disappeared. No one   
knew where the Saiyan had gone. Then out of nowhere two of the Cell Jr.'s   
exploded and just as soon as Gohan reappeared he disappeared. After he   
made quick work of all seven Cell Jr.'s he turned his attention to the   
astonished Cell who was just as speechless as everyone else who witnessed   
this awesome display of strength and speed.   
  
[Pushed me again,  
This is the end]  
  
Cell and Gohan began to battle and it seemed as if they were dead even.   
Gohan and Cell were matching punch for punch but it looked like Gohan   
wasn't even paying attention to the battle. Cell became very frustrated by   
this and he started attacking Gohan with all of his best attacks. He tried   
everything: the special beam cannon, Freiza's slicing disks (didn't know the   
name of it), and even the Ultimate Kamehameha, which Gohan easily   
deflected. But then Gohan became careless and Cell was about to self-  
destruct to destroy the planet. The planet was about to explode when   
suddenly Goku teleported himself, along with Cell, to another planet on   
which Cell exploded. Goku had sacrificed himself to save Earth. Gohan was   
saddened by his father's life being taken away but he was relieved that Cell   
was destroyed. All the Z-Fighters were about to fly away from the battlefield   
when Cell returned and made a quick death out of Trunks. Vegeta was   
enraged by this and lunged at Cell but Cell made quick work of him. Cell   
fired the finishing blast to Vegeta but Gohan got in the way of the blast at   
the last second, which costed him the use of his right arm. Cell grinned at   
this and then prepared to finish Gohan off with a Kamehameha.   
  
[1...nothing wrong with me,  
2...nothing wrong with me,  
3...nothing wrong with me,  
4...nothing wrong with me]  
  
Cell was powering up to finish Gohan off and Gohan was about to give up   
when Goku started to encourage his son to fight back. It wasn't what his   
father said that made Gohan snap again but it was his voice. When he heard   
his father's voice it reminded him of what Cell had done to the people and   
things he loved around him. He remembered all the pain and suffering that   
Cell caused to the people of Earth.   
  
[1...something's got to give,  
2...something's got to give,  
3...something's got to give,  
NOWWWWW!]  
  
With these memories in mind Gohan snapped once again and powered up   
to his highest level possible. He fired his Ultimate Kamehameha at Cell just   
as Cell fired his at Gohan.   
  
[Let the bodies hit the floor,  
Let the bodies hit the floor,  
Let the bodies hit the floor,  
Let the bodies hit the floor]  
  
Cell tried his best and even overpowered Gohan at one point but finally   
Gohan finished the evil tyrant off. Once again the Earth had been saved   
thanks to Gohan and his hidden powers.  
  
  
  



End file.
